


Flowers Bloom

by GoddessKitten



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Reader is Thomas Jefferson's Daughter, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, hanahaki disease au, young love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: Reader is Jefferson's daughter and she develops Hanahaki for the boy she knows her father would never approve of. What happens when she's vomiting up flowers at an alarming rate? What happens when Philip is doing the same?





	1. Hatred Blooms Towards Love

Everyone always expected you (Y/N) Jefferson, to argue with Philip Hamilton. Seeing as your fathers hated each other, everyone in school thought it'd be a full-on brawl. That just wasn't the case, you didn't acknowledge each other, but you were both the smartest kids in school. 

Philip was friends with Theodosia Burr; everyone thought they were dating until Theodosia and Frances Laurens started dating. That didn't change the fact that Philip had this air about him, "ladies man", everyone would whisper 'Like Father, Like Son', which started to annoy you. Why was it annoying you? You didn't know Philip that well besides his brains, and everything your father ranted about his father when you were in the room. 

 

It wasn't until the first petal you knew why you were annoyed by the kids in school talking about him. So as a Jefferson, you did what you knew best, yell and fight. It all started when Philip bumped into you in the hall. 

"What the hell Hamilton!?" Your books went scattering to the ground. 

"Oh, my I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Philip started to bend down to pick up your books and papers. 

You tsked and sneered at him before he could. "Like I'd need the help of a Hamilton." 

You bent down and hurriedly picked up all your stuff, stomping off around a corner into an empty girl's bathroom, where you cough up another petal. 'Why him?' You sighed. 

 

This went on for weeks, that turned into a few months, same pattern, yelling at Philip for small things. You woke up with petals on your pillow? You'd go to school to yell until your voice went hoarse mainly from roughly vomiting up petals that were quickly growing into fully bloomed flowers. You never got in trouble due to your father donating so much money to this school. For once you were so happy to be a Jefferson. 

 

Signing up for the choir/dance team had been a mistake. You had to constantly drink tea so your throat didn't sound hoarse, whenever your father questioned it you chuckled and said 'Maybe I'm catching something from Uncle James, never can be too careful dad.' That typically got him off your case. Signing up had been made worse when Philip had walked into the class right after you. 

"What are you doing here Hamilton?" You sneered to cover up your shock. 

Philip sighed. "Well if you must know (Y/N) my name is Philip, I am a poet, and I signed up for the choir/dance team."


	2. Blossoming Troubles

Your heart was full of dread. Now you'd be seeing Philip more often than before, and you'd hear him sing. You knew he had the voice of an angel, being the son of Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton after all. You got up as you did every morning, got up, clean whatever number of petals laid scattered near your pillow, cleaned yourself up, got dressed, stared at your wild mane of a head trying to tame it to just fail, and then eat breakfast before leaving for school. But, today was the weekend, weekends meant homework or sometimes you'd get to go to your dad's office with him and Uncle James. Today it seemed to be an office day. You still brought some school stuff to learn up before the weekend ended. 

After arriving to the office, you were then sitting in your dad's office, he had a meeting soon so he was getting his notes together. This was a meeting you weren't allowed into this time, Thomas knew Hamilton was going to be proposing ideas today and had the decency to not put you in a room full of curses and threats. He soon left to leave you to your own devices. 

Three hours had passed before your dad stormed into his office still slightly fussing from the meeting, you guessed Hamilton was being difficult as usual. You sat waiting for your dad's "explosion" as James called it. 

"I can't believe that tiny immigrant! He makes ridiculous proposals to 'better the company'. Ha!" Thomas huffed putting his notes back into a folder. 

"What were they this time?" You tried to keep your tone neutral but interested; you were also ignoring the stinging in the back of your throat clearing it. 

"Hamilton thinks we shouldn't help one of the sister companies that's one of the sole reasons we are where we are today! And Washington went for it! Typical." Thomas sighed before adding to his comment. "And he brought his boy? Philip, I believe. Doesn't matter, a Hamilton is still a Hamilton." 

Your throat started to seize as you thought about Philip. He was here? In the office? This was bad, extremely bad. You coughed into your arm but it soon became a coughing fit. Thomas got really concerned coming to your side to rub your back. 

"(Y/N) are you okay? (Y/N) look at me!" He sounded panicked while you were coughing so bad you were sure a lung was going to come out. You wished it was when you realized what you just spat out. 

There in your hand laid a dark red carnation. It became way more terrifying with your dad looking at you shocked and hurt. 

"Who is it (Y/N)? Please tell me." He sounded disappointed? About what you weren't sure yet. 

"I-I... can't tell you." You started shaking only now noticing the tears streaming down your face. 

"Is it that Hamilton kid?" His voice took on a sharp edge quickly, concern melting away to show hatred. 

When you said nothing and coughed up another carnation, he had all the information he wanted. 

"How could you fall for a Hamilton!? Do you know what this would do to our family name!" He slammed his fist onto his desk in a fit of rage. You shook worried his anger would turn onto you. 

"P-Philip is different. He's not like his dad! I don't even know why I..." You froze in fear of saying it out loud. 

"You what? Love him? You're a Jefferson, we don't "love" Hamiltons. His father is a disgrace and he'll likely follow in his footsteps!" His voice seemed to be raising threatening to be heard by anyone near his office door. 

His words were stinging way to deep. Scaring you, making you cry harder. He didn't understand, he'd never understand what you felt for Philip. Disgust at first, but something changed, something happened that made you feel this way for him. Was it his freckles? His voice? His smile? His kind eyes? 

At some point in Thomas' rant he threatened you with Hanahaki Removal Surgery. You begged and pleaded for him not to make you go through the emotion removal, you couldn't handle never truly loving anyone ever again. He said you'd talk more at home about it and for you to go home. 

You grabbed your bag and started to walk out of the office, you thought you saw someone out of the corner of your eye, but you kept going. Unknown to you there was a purple petal by your foot as you walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to try to update sooner!

**Author's Note:**

> I will list the meaning of the flowers they are affected with at the end of the fanfic.


End file.
